The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to outboard motors including an engine and a transmission shiftable between a neutral position and a drive position, together with a starting mechanism, and means for controlling engine speed between an idle setting and a range of advance speed settings beyond the idle setting. Still more particularly, the invention relates to regulating the operation of the transmission in accordance with the speed of the engine and regulating the starting of the engine in accordance with the condition of the transmission.
It is desirable that shifting of the transmission be prevented when the engine is operating above idle speed and that operation of the starting mechanism be precluded when the transmission is not in neutral. In addition, it is desirable that an operator be able to "feel" the neutral condition of the transmission and that the transmission be automatically releasably held in neutral and additionally biased toward the drive position upon release from the neutral position by the operator.